1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery unit cooling system for uniformly cooling a plurality of battery units mounted on an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present patent application proposed a battery carrying structure previously in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 5-112270. In this battery carrying structure, a fan sucks fresh air through the interior of a battery case to cool battery units contained in the battery case.
Since the battery case is formed in an airtight construction to protect the battery units from mud and water, and the battery units generate heat when the batteries are charged, the interior of the battery case needs forced cooling.
In this battery carrying structure, the battery units nearer to the fan and those farther from the fan are cooled in different degrees, and the battery carrying structure is unable to cool the plurality of battery units uniformly.